The Dance
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [COMPLETE] People use other people to make their crushes jealous. Moliver, LillyxOC in the first two chapters...the rest is LOLIVER and JILEY!
1. The Realization

** decided to start a new chapter story. It will probably be seven chapters max. Okay, in this story let's pretend that Coop never left, but Thor still exists. Jackson is like a big brother to Oliver and Lilly, as well as Miley.**

**Disclamier: I don't own any Hannah Montana characters, but I do own Nick and the plot.**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I am going out with Miley, and we are so happy. It's our year anniversary in two days. You don't know how excited Miley is, but I haven't seen Lilly much. When I do see her, she nevers talks. She is hanging out with the skaters in our school. She has a skater boyfriend, Nick. I hate him with a passion. I don't know, I think that I am just being protective of Lilly, like an older brother.

"Oliver! Hello? Is anyone home?" Miley said as she waved her perfectly tanned arm in front of my face. It was almost the same color as her blonde Hannah Montana wig.

"Uh…yea," I said as I snapped out of my fury for Nick, and my thoughts of Lilly.

"Well, what do you think?" Miley asked. Oh, I didn't know what to say. What did she ask me?

"Think about what?" I asked. Miley zipped up her pink jacket. Lilly had a jacket like that when she was younger. It made her look so cute…wait, what? Maybe, I do like Lilly. That would explain why every time I see her and Nick together I want to just go over there, and...kiss her. I just wanted to be alone, and sort out my feelings.

"About me leaving for a tour, and not being back for two weeks," Miley said. It was probably a summary of what she had said before. She was probably babbling on and on for an hour. Lilly was a talker, too. I liked when Lilly could make a trip to the grocery store an hour long story, but when Miley does it, it gets...annoying. Miley doesn't know when I am not listening; Lilly would have known the second I drifted into La La Land. See, that's the difference between Miles and Lilz. Lilly knows everything about me, and could use half of it for blackmail. Miley just knows the stuff I want her to know.

"Yea, okay. Where is Jackson?" I asked. I needed to spill on everything that is going on in my mind. I couldn't tell Miley or Lilly. Miley, would have killed me for thinking about liking someone else other than her. Lilly, wouldn't listen, and I wouldn't be able to tell her that I liked her.

"Upstairs," Miley said effortlessly. He was always up there, and I always asked him for his opinion on girls.

"Thanks. Miles, I'll see you later," I said as I raced up the stairs, and into Jackson's room.

"Hey Oliver. What's up?" Jackson asked as her shut his laptop, and turned towards me.

"Well, I think I like…like…like…like," I said, but I couldn't tell him. I sounded like a broken record. I could normally tell him anything, but this was just too difficult.

"Like who?" Jackson egged me on. He wasn't used to me being tongue tied. He usually just gave me his opinion, or okay. He frequently gave me advice.

"I think I like…Li…Li…Lil," I said. Hopefully he would catch the drift, and not ask me to say a full name.

"Lil? Who's Lil?" Jackson asked. Had he really forgotten all about Lilly? I know that she hasn't been around here in like, a year, but still.

"LIL! Think Jackson…LIL!" I yelled at Jackson. He was being so stupid.

"Oh…Lil, ly. Did you tell Miles?" Jackson went all crazy on me. Usually I went to Jackson as I went all crazy, and he calmed me down.

"No, she would freak out…I don't even know if I like her, or if it's just…I don't know. I need help!" I screamed at Jackson. All of my thoughts were mixed up, and I needed to get them straightened.

"Um…wow! I mean do you think that you two could get together," Jackson said. I was supposed to ask the questions, and he was supposed to be supportive.

"No…" I said grimly. She had Nick, and I had Miley. Miley and I just clicked. Her and Nick were perfect, they both skate, and they both…skate. Um, maybe they don't have that much in common.

"Look, Oken…you either need to break up with Miley, and get Lilly. Or stay with my sister, and forget about Lilly," Jackson said. I considered my options. Staying with Miley was a safe choice, and getting Lilly was nearly impossible.

"I'll stay with Miley, even if it means forgetting about Lilly," I said the first part loud, and the last part I whispered in the direction of the door.

"Okay, bye Oken," Jackson said as I left his room. I went into the living room, and saw Miley watching Zombie High. She and Jake were still friends after they broke up.

"Miles, I am gonna leave, and clear my mind," I said as I left her house, and walked in the direction of mine.

**MILEY'S POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Oliver liked Lilly. I always joked about them being a perfect couple, but this was too real. I wonder how she felt. I had to find out. I wanted Oliver to be happy, but I wanted him to be with me. I had my ear pressed against Jackson's door, after I heard Oliver yelling Lil. I heard Oliver say goodbye, so I dashed down the stairs. I flopped on the couch, and I turned on the TV. Oliver came down the stairs, and Zombie High turned on.

"Miles, I am gonna leave, and clear my mind," Oliver said before he left. I knew what he had on his mind, and I knew what he was going to think about. I just wanted to know if they would end up together. They were both clueless donuts, and they were so close. They always insisted that they would be 'just friends'. I picked up my phone, and called Lilly. It rang once…twice…three…someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was a girl's voice, different from Lilly's.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked. The girl should be asking me that not vice versa.

"Um…Rose Truscott. Who is this?" Rose said. She was Lilly's older sister. Rose was…ninteen or twenty.

"Miley Stewart. Do you know where Lilly is?" I asked. I needed to know if I had to give up Oliver for their happiness. I wasn't as close as I was to Lilly now, but we were still friends. She still came as Lola, and we still confided in each other.

"Yea, I'll get her," Rose said. I didn't hear anything for a while.

"Hello? Miles?" A voice said on the other side of the line, it was Lilly.

"Hey. I have a question," I said bluntly. I wanted to get to my question, and not get off on a tangent…like I usually do.

"Okay, shoot," Lilly said. I could picture her and Oliver together. They looked so cute.

"Um…if you and Nick broke up-" I started, but I was cut off by Lilly.

"How did you know?" She simply asked. Her and Nick had broken up. Perfect timing…I had a smile growing on my face.

"Just a guess," I said. I actually had no clue, and I was going to break them up.

"Okay," Lilly said. She must have believed me.

"Well…who do you like now?" I said. I could see Lilly blushing. She always did when I asked her questions like this.

"A boy," Lilly said softly. She was usually quiet about her crushes. She was always not telling me, and then spilling.

"What is his name?" I asked sweetly. I heard some silence on the other side of the line. Was Lilly making up her mind?

**LILLY'S POV**

Should I tell her that I broke up with Nick, so I could have a chance with Oliver? I think he's cute, I always had, but now it just seemed so…wrong. He was going out with Miley, and they are happy.

"Um…Miley, I have to go," I said, and hung up. I stared at my phone, and turned it off. Miley might call me back. I turned it back on; what if Oliver tries to call me. I went in my room, and turned on my TV. I settled down and watched music videos all day long.

**I'm not sure how well this will do, but I might end up deleting this story. Please review, and tell me what to do with this story.**


	2. I Gotta Go My Own Way

**Okay, so I am breaking up Miley and Oliver…I can't see them together, and they are over. Enjoy chapter 2.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I am breaking up with Oliver today. It's a day before our year anniversary. I don't care about it anymore. I was just using Oliver to make Jake jealous, but then Jake has his celebrity girlfriend, Holly. She's the same one that he pretended to go out with. He never saw that we were going out. It's pretty bad because then I felt guilty, and couldn't break up with Oliver. Now, I feel better because Oliver was using me to make Lilly jealous. But, was Lilly using Nick to make Oliver jealous? Was Nick in love with Lilly, or just using her? It seems as if everyone was using each other to make other people jealous. I told Oliver to meet me here at noon. I had five more minutes, and with Oliver's chronic lateness, about ten more minutes on top of that…thirty, tops. Lilly must have been using Nick because when I asked her who she liked, she hung up pretty fast. Like it was a huge secret…like the Hannah secret. It was so important to keep under wraps, that I didn't tell anyone for months. Oh…Oliver's here, ON TIME.

"Hey Ollie," I said. Lilly always called him Ollie. He cringed at me calling him that. Yes, this would be easy.

"Hey...Miles," Oliver said. He used my common nick name. Good thing he didn't know that Jake always called me 'babe'.

"So…let's go to the beach. There is a karaoke contest," I said. I had daddy put on a certain song, just for me.

"Um…okay," Oliver said. We intertwined our hands, and left for the beach. We walked in silence. We both had a lot on our minds. We got to the beach, and daddy gave me a 'thumbs up' sign. We were next.

"Oliver, I want to go next," I whined. I was acting whiny because Oliver hated when girls whined. I was doing everything I could do to make him break up with me.

"Okay," He said. Like he didn't even notice my whining. Oh well...maybe I could break up with him. It won't be so hard because he has Lilly, and I have Jake.

"Next," Said some announcer dude. I ran up to the stage, dragging Oliver behind me.

"Us," I said as I stood next to the announcer.

"Looks, like we have a duet," He said, and gave us the mikes. I was so excited for this. I looked at my screen, and began to sing.

_I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok…_

I looked at Oliver. He looked nervous. He never sang in front of a group of people before. I didn't even know if he sang. He only had a few lines, so he should be okay. I continued singing.

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away_

I glanced into the growing crowd. There were two people before, and now there was like twenty. I was doing a great job. I saw Lilly. She looked as if she had been crying all night. I looked at Oliver, he seemed less nervous when he saw Lilly wave. I took a breath, and continued singing.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to gray  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok…_

Lilly was amazed at my singing. I was singing for real, and I hoped that Oliver would get the picture. Lilly already knew that I was singing for real. I continued singing, not even bothering to look at the screen.

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away_

I looked at Oliver. He had his eyes focused on Lilly. Like, she was the only one watching. Come on, Oliver; please be able to sing well. Please…

_**Oliver: **__  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
__**Me:**__  
What about trust?  
__**Oliver: **__  
You know I never wanted to trust you  
__**Me:**__  
And what about me?  
__**Oliver: **__  
What am I supposed to do?  
__**Me:**__  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
__**Oliver: **__  
I'll miss you_

Oliver sounded as if he was singing this song for real. As if this was the end. He could sing really well, too. And our voices blended really well. I was surprised that he could sing. We continued singing, not even bothering to look at the screens. We were moving around the stage as if it was only us.

_**Me:**__  
So  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
__**Oliver:**__  
Why do you have to go?  
__**Me:**__  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
__**Oliver:**__  
I'm trying to understand  
__**Me:**__  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
__**Oliver:**__  
I want you to stay  
__**Me:  
**__I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
__**Oliver:**__  
What about us?  
__**Me:**__  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
__**Oliver:**__  
I'm trying to understand  
__**Me:**__  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away_

We were both singing from our hearts at this point, and the crowd had at least fifty people. I must say we did amazing. The announcer dude came back on stage.

"Wow! Just simply amazing! Anyone willing to follow?" The announcer said. Oliver and I walked off the stage, and off to a secluded part of the beach. We were alone, and we could talk.

"Look, Oliver I like you, but I was singing that song so you would get the picture," I explained rather quickly. I glanced at Oliver, who looked antsy; he was never good in situations like this.

"I know, so was I," Oliver mumbled. I heard him loud and clear. I was so excited.

"So…I guess that we're…over," I, finally, said. I was calm, and so was Oliver. We were both handling this extremely well.

"Yea, I guess that we are," Oliver said, just to confirm. Lilly came running over to us.

"You guys sang so well," Lilly said, out of breath. She pulled me aside.

"Hey, we're over," I said. I left no questions unanswered for Lilly. Except-

"Who does he like now?" Lilly asked, all too eagerly. She interrupted my thoughts, and read my mind. She liked Oliver. I knew it, and I would find out for her because I am a great friend.

"I don't know, but I could find out. Go home, and I'll call you later," I instructed. Lilly said bye, and left. She so likes him.

"So," Oliver said. We had nothing to talk about. We had school on Monday, and it was Saturday. There were two weeks til prom. I might hook up with Jake. We were going to be going to college, next year. Oliver and I started going out during the end of sophomore year. Wow, that seems like forever ago.

"Well…who do you have your eye on now?" I asked, stupidly. I knew that he wouldn't tell me.

"Well, actually I like…" Oliver said before being cut off by a Frisbee thrown by…

**Okay, well there are kinda two cliffies. Um…next chapter will be up asap. Okay, questions:**

**1. Who does Oliver like?**

**2. Who threw the Frisbee?**

_**UPDATES MIGHT BE SLOW BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, BUT DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!!!**_


	3. Baby Sitting

**This chapter is a filler, and just boring. I put it in too make the story longer, and to have some slight Loliver-ness. On with the story…**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I was about to confess my undying love for Lilly, when stupid Jake Ryan threw a Frisbee. I hated him because Lilly had a 'thing' for him in eight grade. I still hated him, and it's been about four years later. Two of which I didn't see him. He was off shooting the movie, and it's sequel. Then, he had Zombie High episodes, two that included Hannah Montana. He knew the secret, so. He was usually with Holly; apparently, his ex-girlfriend. It flew just inches away from my face. Miley caught it, and squealed. She ran up to him, and kissed him. That hurt, she broke up with me like two minutes ago. Now, she's all over Jake. That's why I hate him; he gets all the girls. Did she break up with me for Jake? Or because she knew something that I didn't?

"Miles…I'll see you later," I said as I began to walk towards my house. Hopefully, I would bump into Lilly, and we could meet up. I wanted to talk to her, but I am not confessing for a while.

"Okay…call me with your answer," Miles said before kissing Jake, again. I was kinda jealous of him. He had a great girl, and I would have one, eventually. I didn't even know if she liked me. I had to do some investigating.

"I'm home," I yelled into my empty house. I went into my room, and checked my mail. I logged into aim. Nobody was on nor did I have any emails. It got boring around here. I laid down on my bed, and flipped open my EnV. No new texts, or voice messages. I texted Miley about meeting up later, so I can confess.

"Hey! ANYONE HOME!?!" My sister, Ophelia, yelled. Lia, her nickname, was twelve. I ran down the stairs, and was greeted by her, Owen, Matt, Jacob, Vikki, Erika, Lizzy, and Kyle. Owen was my eight year old brother. He was always getting into my things. Matt, Jacob, and Vikki are Owen's friends. Lia had stopped at the Douglass's house and picked up Owen. Apparently, Owen brought his little eight year old friends home. Erika, Lizzy, and Kyle are Ophelia's friends. She must have been hanging out with them before she came here. Now, I had a houseful of little kids, and most of them didn't listen to me.

"Um...Lia, what are all these little kids doing here?" I asked; I emphatizied that 'little'. I was in awe at how many people Lia picked up.

"I am thirteen," Erika protested. They were still younger than me.

"What grade are you going into?" I asked Erika. I had kneeled down to her size; she was short for her age, and I was tall for my age.

"Eighth," She said proudly. In two years, Lia and her friends would be freshman, and I would be a senior. Perfect...I know.

"I am going to college, next year," I scoffed at all of the little kids. I wanted them to know that I was WAY older than them. Whatever I say goes. I just realized that Opal wasn't home yet.

"So…we are going up to my room," Lia told me. Her, Erika, Lizzy, and Kyle went upstairs.

"Ollie, I'm hungry," Owen said. It was followed by 'yeahs' and 'me toos' by his posy. But, only Lilly called me Ollie. It sounded weird coming from Owen, and worse coming form Miley.

"Okay, I'll make you guys ham sandwiches," I said as I ushered the little kids into the backyard. Lia and her friends didn't want to be around the little kids.

"Lia, I am getting Opal from Mrs. Smith's. Watch Owen and his friends. I'll be back in a bit," I said as I rushed out the door, and down the street. Mrs. Smith's house was next to Lilly's house. I knocked on Mrs. Smith's door.

"Hello, Oliver. Here to pick up Opal," Mrs. Smith said. She was a kind, stay at home mother. She would always watch the neighborhood kids, along with hers. We would return the favor whenever we could.

"Yes," I said as she ushered me in. I could see five of Opal's friends, and a Mrs. Smith's oldest kid. She was ten; she usually helped her mom with the kids. I just don't remember her name.

"Do you mind taking these five, along with Opal? Janis has a dentist appointment," Mrs. Smith explained. Janis…that was her name.

"Okay," I couldn't argue. She had always watched Owen and Opal when mom and dad weren't home.

"Thank you, dearie," Mrs. Smith said as she told the kids to come with me.

"No problem," I said. Even though it was a HUGE problem; I didn't sweat it. Mrs. Smith and Janis got in her black Mercury, and drove off. I had to take Opal and her friends a block down, and across the street. I wanted to learn their names first, so I could yell at them.

"What are your names?" I asked. I picked up Opal, and carried her.

"I'm Opal. Did you forget Ol?" Opal said. She was adorable, and pronounced her name like apple.

"No, I meant the names of your friends," I said as I put Opal down, and sat on Lilly front yard. She wouldn't mind, and I needed to know their names.

"Okay, well…that's Tori, but she has a really long name," Opal said, and pointed to a girl in a pink tank top, and green shorts. Her shoes were purple. Even as a guy, I knew that those colors didn't match. She looked really shy and best friends with another girl in all yellow. She shoes and shirt had daisies on them. She looked so cute; for a little kid.

"Is Tori's real name, Victoria?" I asked the group. Tori nodded yes. She wasn't much of a talker. This could be easier then I imagined.

"That is Bre…she had a long name, too. Her and Tori are best friends," Opal said. She pointed to the girl in yellow, and daisies.

"Is Bre's real name Breanne or Brianna?" I asked. I was pretty good with the nicknames to real names.

"Brianna and I was named after my mommy," Bre said. She was a talker. Some liveliness in this group would be a good thing. She seemed older than a four year old like Opal.

"How old are you two?" I asked Bre and Tori. Tori sunk her head, as if she was trying to make her disappear.

"I am five, and Tori is four," Bre said. Tori sat up, and looked offended.

"And a half," Tori finished. I chuckled. After that she never put her head back down.

"Who are the rest?" I asked to no one in general. Just to get some answers.

"I am Sam. I want to be an actress someday. My mommy says that I can," Sam said. She looked about six or seven. Defiantly older than Opal, Bre, and Tori.

"Okay, Sam. How old are you? And what is your long name?" I asked. I knew that it was Samantha, but I wanted them to talk. I was always crowded by people talking, and now nobody talked.

"My full name is Samantha Lynne Marcus. I am turning six in two months," Sam filled me in. She knew a lot of info, and liked to talk. She could be good at acting.

"Thank you, Sam. What's your name?" I asked a small boy with a mess blonde hair on his head. His head was down, and I couldn't see his face.

"Hi, Ol," The body said. He knew my name, and I didn't know his.

"That's Frankie. He didn't feel good before," Opal filled me in. She knew a lot, and she was one of the youngest ones there. Yet, her and Frankie were inseparable as babies. They are drifting apart. Frankie with the guys, and with girls he's a loner. Opal is going with the girls, but she'll talk to anyone that'll listen.

"Frankie what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked pale. I went over to him, and put him in my lap. He was like my little brother to me.

"My tummy," He said. I just left him on my lap as a little girl with curly blonde hair walked up to me.

"I am thirsty," She said. I forgot that I needed to get them home, and watch over Owen and Lia. Oops…

"Okay, but what is your name," I said to the girl. She sat down next to me. Sam was making fun of Tori. Bre just sat there, and Opal was trying to stop it. I was a donut, and she was a peaceful talkative person. She had a brain, and I didn't.

"Kay," The girl says before kissing my cheek.

"Mikaela or Kayla, for long," I said just as Frankie puked all over me and Kay. Kay screamed, just as they scream in the horror movies. That caused Lilly to run outside, and all of the other kids to stare. Lilly ran over to me, and took Frankie.

"What happened?" Lilly asked as she held Frankie away from her; facing away from her.

"Well…I went to Mrs. Smith's to pick up Opal, and she wanted me to watch these kids. I stopped here to get your help, and learn their names," I explained in a nutshell. Lilly nodded, and took Frankie inside. Kay was still screaming. I went into Lilly's house, with all of the kids. I put the kids in the kitchen. I gave them some animal crackers. I took Kay with me; I had my hand clamped over her mouth. I went upstairs to the bathroom where Lilly went. I gave Kay to Lilly, and went downstairs. I took a shower, and put a towel on. I wasn't putting pukey clothes on, and I didn't grab my spare clothes from Lilly's room. I put on my unharmed boxers, and ran up the stairs. The little kids didn't care/notice. I barged into Lilly's room; where she was changing her clothes.

"Sorry," I said as I turned red. She was in her bra and underwear. I looked at myself, in my underwear. I went in the hallway, and was face-to-face with Mr. and Mrs. Truscott. I turned even redder. My eyes felt as if they were going to rip out of my head.

"What-" Mrs. Truscott started, but I already knew what she was going to say.

"It's not what you think it is," I flat out stated. I put my arms up in a non-guilty manner. Lilly opened her door with a pair of light pink shorts, rolled many times, and a black polo. She looked nice. She probably had puke on her other clothes.

"Oh…hi," Lilly said to her parents before pulling me into her room, and locking the door.

"That was embarrassing," I said. It was true. I was still a shade of crimson; I could feel the color in my cheeks.

"Get dressed, and I will make my mom go through my old clothes," Lilly said as she left me in her room alone. I nodded. I heard some 'concerned' parent yells, and pleading. Then it got quiet. I went over to Lilly's closet, and took out my bag of clothes. Accidents always happen, so I have clothes here. I pulled out a pair of jeans, and a bright blue polo. Lilly wore it once, and it made her eyes pop.

--------------------

_Miley, Lilly, and I were at the beach. We were hanging at the beach, and then going to the beach dance/bonfire thing. It was freshman year, just days before Miley and I started going out. We swam and surfed all day. Well, Miley was in the water for fifteen minutes, and then she tanned. Lilly and I surfed, and swam all day. Lilly was in this hot blue and green mixed bikini. Miley had on her pink bikini with white hibiscus flowers on it._

_Anyways, later…it was getting cold, and Lilly only had her bikini, a pair of short blue shorts, and a white tank top. Miley had come prepared with a polo, Bermuda shorts, and a jacket. Needless to say, Lilly was cold. I leant her, my polo, and all I wore was my bathing suit. I had worked out over the summer, and I was toned. She was all concerned about me, and made me stay near her so if I got cold, she would give me my shirt back.__  
_--------------------

I was remembering the memories that the shirt brought that I didn't notice that Opal was sitting on Lilly's bed. I snapped back to reality, and saw Opal. I pulled the shirt over my head, and picked her up. I placed her on my hip, and went downstairs.

"Lilly, I have to get back home," I explained to Lilly who was putting clothes on Frankie and Kay.

"My parents won't allow me to come. I am so sorry," Lilly said. She was leaving me on my own with hundreds of kids in my house.

"Alright, bye," I said, and I went outside.

"Bye Ollie," Lilly said before I left. It sounded much better when she said it.

"Bye Lilz," I said, and kissed her cheek. I don't know what happened, but it was an urge.

"See you at school tomorrow," Lilly reminded me. I took all of the kids outside. I told them to hold hands with someone. Bre grabbed Tori's hand. Opal grabbed my hand, and Sam's hand. Kay grabbed Tori's hand, and Sam's hand. Frankie took Bre's hand. I led them across the street, and to the Oken household.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!?" Ophelia screamed as soon as I opened the door.

"Getting Opal, and her friends. Then we had an accident and stopped at Lilly's," I said as if she was my mother.

"I had to feed them…them…them…younglings," Ophelia said it as if they were going to kill her.

"Look, Lia go upstairs with your friends. Owen go outside with your friends. Opal, you and your friends can watch TV," I said as if I was a party host. I don't think that I will ever have kids. They are so hectic. Too many responsibilities.

"Fine," Everyone mumbled as we split up. I was just getting into Dora the Explorer. The little kids wanted to watch it.

"Hello?" My mom called from the front door. Everyone ran to her. There were like twenty kids running to her, and almost knocking her down.

"Hi," We all chorused. She looked as if she was going to faint.

"Wow," She whispered. I took her hand, and squeezed it.

"Everyone back to where they were," I said as I took charge. Everyone left me and my mom alone.

"Thank you," She said. She sat down at our kitchen table. I sat across from her. She when she's in a good mood, and I am not being annoying, she's nice. Otherwise she uses her 'man voice', and grooves to the oldies.

"Well…Lia had her friends, and they picked up Owen and his friends from the Douglass's. She brought them over here. Lia, Erika, Lizzy, and Kyle are up in her room. I don't know what there are doing, but they are quiet. Owen, Matt, Jacob, and Vikki are in the backyard. Probably playing on the swings, or monkey bars. I went to Mrs. Smith's house to get Opal. Janis had a dentist appointment, and I took Opal's friends. Opal, Bre, Sam, Frankie, Tori, and Kay are watching Dora the Explorer in the living room," I said. It made me realize how hectic my day was.

"I'll get a dinner routine. We are having ham or turkey sandwiches," Mom said as she got out the bread.

"No...Lia had to feed them 'younglings'," I said as I put air quotes aroung youngings, and imitated Lia's voice. Mom used her 'man voice', and got everyone out of the house. It left Owen, Lia, Opal, and I. Everyone else had eaten. We just had to feed Opal. After that I went to bed, even thought it was nine. I had school tomorrow, and I was just so tired after dealing with kids all day. I fell into a deep sleep, and dreamt of Lilly.

**Well...I know how the story is going to end, but any details that you want in future chapter, might be put in. Please review because it will make me update faster.**


	4. Perfect

**This chapter is kinda short, but whatever. And away we go…**

**LILLY'S POV**

It was Wednesday, and there were two days til prom. Miley, Oliver, and I were going as friends. Unless, Miley decided to go with Jake. Then it would be really…awkward. It was going to be amazing. I might even confess my true feeling towards Oliver. Needless, to say; I was nervous; I was walking to Biology with Miley. She was blabbing about the latest fashion trends. I wasn't listening. I was trying to find out a way to make my stomach calm down, and a way to tell Oliver. Do I just blurt it out? Do I save it for the last minute? Do I just kiss his lips…and run my hands through his soft, chocolate hair? Ah…that must be perfect.

"Lilly! Out of La La Land," Miley commanded. I wasn't in La La Land I was in Oliver Land. They were two completely different places. La La Land was a place where I just zoned out, and just had music repeating in my head. Oliver Land was a place where I thought about Oliver. Needless to say, I was in Oliver Land a lot...more than I was in reality, and La La Land.

"Huh? Okay," I said as we walked into Bio. Oliver was already there. He was sitting in my seat. I had an idea. I walked over to Oliver, and stood in front of him. I looked at the clock, three minutes until the bell.

"Hey Lilz," Oliver said as he smiled his goofy, lopsided grin. I LOVED the way he said Lilz, not Lilly…Lilz. Nobody called me that except him…and Miley, occasionally.

"Hey Oliver. You're in my seat," I said casually. I had a brilliant plan, and this was part number one. I had a small smile forming.

"So…what are you going to do about it?" Oliver asked me. Perfect, he said just what I thought he would.

"This," I said as I sat on his lap. It didn't feel weird because we did this all the time, but as friends. Now, I felt as if I was going to throw up. I just stayed still, and Oliver didn't push me off. So either…he wanted me there, or he thought it was what we did as FRIENDS.

"Class be seated," Ms. Kunkle said as she entered our bio class. I was comfortable in Oliver's lap, but things always change. I got up, and went a seat back.

"Man…" I heard Oliver mumble under his breath. He said it as I got up. I smiled, and it seemed to keep growing.

"Good morning class. Please take out your homework from last night, and open your books to page fifty-five. Please do questions one, five, and seven," Ms. Kunkle said as class started. I didn't pay attention. I opened my book, and notebook. I tried to focus on the work, but I couldn't help but of think of Oliver. He was sitting in front of me, and I had to look at his brown long-ish hair. I drifted into Oliver Land, and was trying to figure out a way to tell Oliver. Maybe, he'll just bring up a question about who I like, and then it will be easy. All I have to say is you, but then what. Do I kiss him, or will that make things awkward? Do I still treat him as a friend, or like I treated Nick? Will we still be able to talk, and hangout like friends? If I tell him, will things ever be the same.

"Lilly, can I borrow a pencil?" Oliver turned around, and asked me. He whispered it, so Ms. Kunkle couldn't accuse hum of cheating on class work. I know it's stupid, but she's done it before.

"Yea, here?" I said as I fished around in my bag for a pencil. I found one, and thrusted it towards Oliver. As he grabbed the pencil our hands touched, and I felt…something. I didn't let go of the pencil for a while. My mind was secretly thrilled, but one question was haunting my mind. Did he feel it, too?

"Thanks," He whispered before he turned around. How could I tell him? He acted as if we were just friends, but I wanted to be so much more. Did he even like me?

**OLIVER'S POV**

I had a pencil, but I used it as a way to talk to Lilly. I turned around, and asked her for a pencil. She said something, and nodded. Then, she started to look in her bag for a pencil. How do I tell her that I like her? It was easy asking Miley out; it was like practicing asking someone out on your sister. She must have zoned out when I said I was REHEARSING what to say to…Lilly. She thought that I was actually asking her out. Oh well! I eventually came to the realization that I liked her. She was cute and funny, but now I realize that I like Lilly…a lot.

She found a pencil, and gave it to me. My hand touched her soft one, and I just felt something…like sparks. She didn't let go of the pencil for a while, and I kept my hand in its place. My mind was telling me to tell her how I feel, but I figured that it wasn't a good time. She finally gave me the pencil, and I turned around. I was just wondering; did she feel it, too. Did she even like me? Can I just kiss her perfect pink lips, and run my fingers through her perfect blonde hair? Just, everything about her was perfect. She was perfect.

**That's a wrap…sorry about the shortness of the chapter. School started, and I am surprised that I had the time to write this. I will update soon, and keep reviewing. The next chapter will be the prom...**


	5. The Prom

**It's prom night...On with the story!**

**LILLY'S POV**

I had spent five hours with Miley, getting ready for prom. We left school at one, and prom was at seven. From one to two we had gotten facials. Then from two-thirty to four, we had gotten our nails done, and our hair was primped. Then, from there we went over to Miley house, and were getting ready. An hour until prom started, and I was so nervous. I was wearing a red dress. It was strapless, and was cut just below my knee. Miley had Hannah's personal stylist make 'Lola' a dress. I had on silver heels, and my hair was perfectly curled. My makeup was done by Miley, and I was looking fabulous.

"Done," Miley said as she applied the last of her light pink lipstick. I heard the doorbell. I went to get it, but Miley stopped me. I sat on her bed, and crossed my legs.

"Miley, it's Jake," Jackson hollered from downstairs. Miley looked thrilled.

"Bye Miles," I said to Miley just before she left her room.

"See you there," Miley said, and hugged me. She casually walked down the stairs, and I heard a couple of gasps. She DID look amazing, and I knew that I would always compare second to her. I sat back down on Miley's bed. I began to think…What if Oliver doesn't like me, the way I do? What if he doesn't bother to show up? What if I am worrying for no reason?

"Lilly…Oliver is waiting for you," Jackson said as he opened Miley's door. I must have not heard him.

"Okay," I said as I smoothed out my dress, and shooed Jackson. I began to sweat…I had never EVER been this nervous before. I had always gone to dances with Oliver before. This was different, this was prom. I felt lightheaded, and as if I could puke any minute. I sat back down on Miley's bed, and regained my composure. I stood up, and left Miley's room. I stopped at the top of the stairs, and felt Oliver's eyes on me.

**OLIVER'S POV**

Oh my god…she was breath taking. She stood at the top of the stairs, like a deer caught in someone's headlights. Her dress was…just simply amazing. She was more gorgeous than I had ever seen her. She took her first step down the stairs, and stopped again. Was this a mistake? Were we meant to be? What if she doesn't love me? Is she this nervous?

"Hey Ollie," She said her voice dipping down. She made her way towards me. I was sweating, so much. She looked calm and collected.

"Hey…Lilz," I said in an equally low tone, and I almost whispered it.

"Let's go," Lilly said, and I realized that our faces were almost touching. She moved towards the door, and grabbed my hand. I began to sweat even more.

"Have a good night you two," Robbie Ray said as we left Miley's house. Lilly shut the front door, and looked at our transportation. It was a Mercedes limo. I had used all of my money from my birthdays, and my jobs.

"Oliver…it's gorgeous," Lilly said, near tears. I put on a smile.

"I know…let's go," I said as I took Lilly's hand, and walked towards the limo. I opened her door, and let her in. I closed it behind her, and I got in the other side. The ride was relatively silent. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Lilly. She was just so gorgeous, and in that dress. Wow! We arrived at the big hotel that all big school events were held at. They had a huge dinner area, and equally sized ballroom. I opened my door, and heard 'Stronger' by Kanye West blasting through the hotel. I walked around to the other side of the limo, and let Lilly out.

"Thank you," Lilly said as we intertwined hands, and walked into the hotel. We entered the ballroom that was already packed with kids from our high school.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Lilly. Hopefully, she would say dance, and then a slow song would come on. I know that would never happen; she doesn't like me in that way.

"Can we dance?" Lilly asked me back. I was never a dancer. I never liked the idea of dancing. It was just too…ugh.

"I don't wanna," I whined like a little four year old. Hopefully, she would make me dance. I wanted to dance with her, but I didn't want to seem too eager.

"I don't care," Lilly said as she pulled me towards the dance floor. 'Stronger' ended, and 'Let Me Love You' by Mario came on. I felt a smile begin to form. We began to sway to the music. Our bodies were so close. Lilly put her arms around my neck, and I placed my arms around her waist. I began to listen to the lyrics.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

They hit me hard. She has had so many bad boyfriends. Matt and Lucas in ninth grade. She had Zack in tenth, and he abused her. Then she had Nick. I never liked him; he made Lilly and I distant. The song ended, and 'Bartender' by T-Pain started blasting through the speaker. We still swayed, but a little farther apart.

"Want to go sit down?" Lilly said. I was having fun rocking to the music with her. I didn't want to let this moment slip away.

"Sure," I said. I didn't want Lilly to get mad, and leave me. We found a table, and sat down. Why did she want to stop dancing?

"On second thought let's dance," She said after a minute of sitting. I looked in the direction that she was looking in. I saw Miley with a thumbs up signal. What had they planned?

"Okay," I said warily. I was kind of nervous. Now, 'Because of You' by Ne-Yo was playing. We put our bodies together, and started swaying again. It felt so good to be back next to Lilly. I never wanted this moment to end. The song ended, and the DJ took the mike.

"This is a couples only song. So only couples on the floor," The DJ said. I didn't know what to do. Did I get off the floor? Or continue dancing with Lilly? I tried to pull away, but Lilly held me tight.

"Stay. Please," Lilly said in a hushed tone. 'Your Beautiful' by James Blunt started playing.

"Fine," I gave in. We continued to sway. Lilly had he arms around my neck, and she was playing with my hair. I had my arms around her waist, but the kept slipping down. My hands were now on her lower back. We still swayed as I pictured Lilly singing this song to me. Oops…my hands slid even farther down. They were on her butt. My face heated up. Lilly looked unfazed.

**LILLY'S POV**

I was glad that I came with Oliver. I felt his arms slipping down my back. I didn't care. I wanted them to be there. I was playing with his hair. We were swaying to 'Your Beautiful'. I never wanted this moment to end. I loved him, and everyone knew except him. The song ended, and I pulled on Oliver's arm. I knew that I could talk to him outside without the volume of the music. If we were close enough to the building we could still hear the music.

"Come on," I said as I led him out of room. We walked outside. I faintly heard 'We'll Be Together' by Ashley Tisdale.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked as we stood outside. I must have really confused him.

"There's something I want to tell you," I said. I had to stop. I had to prep myself to be broken hearted. I knew he didn't like, but I had to take a chance. I was going to Fresno Pacific University to become a teacher. It looked like fun to boss around kids, and to play with them. Oliver was going New York Film Academy, obviously, in New York. We were going to be like a whole country length apart. I had to confess before we left for college.

"Okay," Oliver said. He didn't know that this was a life changing thing.

"Don't go to college in New York," I begged. I hugged him, and I never wanted to let go. I didn't want to lose him.

"Lilz, I have to," Oliver said. Obviously, he didn't care about leaving me here in California. I wasn't going to tell him if he was just going to leave me only a few month later.

"Fine…go," I said as I let go of Oliver, and headed inside.

**I decided not to have Lilly tell, and then have the story end. I decided that this story will go to college, and their lives being so far apart. Please review because it might make me update faster.**


	6. Meeting Mae

**Okay, so five years later. Oliver and Lilly have had no contact. Lilly lives in New York, and Oliver lives in San Diego, California.**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I couldn't believe that it has been more than five years since I had seen Lilly. The last time I saw her was at prom, when she stormed off. I wanted to see her, but I felt that seeing her once in a while wasn't enough. I never meant to cut off ties with her, but it just sort of happened. I longed to see her, so I called up Miley, and got Lilly's address in New York. I had brought my four year old daughter, Samantha. She was mine because her mom, Becca Weller, didn't want anything to do with her. I kind of got her pregnant, and I got custody.

"Daddy? Who are we going to see?" Sam asked from her car seat in the backseat.

"An old friend of daddy's," I explained. New York was so big, and my navigation system was having me drive in circles.

"Oh…daddy I'm hungry," Sam said. She had Becca's brains and face, but my hair and appetite. I smiled. She was just so adorable. I loved her with all of my heart.

"Okay. Let's eat at that diner," I said as I pointed towards a fifties diner. It looked like a good place to get a bite to eat.

"Okay, daddy," Sam said. I pulled into the parking lot, and accidentally hit another car. A tall blonde woman ran over to the scene. She had bouncy brunette curly hair, and a pair of silver heels on. As she got closer, I noticed her striking green eyes. Her face was perfectly made up.

"That's MY car," She shrilled. She looked cute, but I was on a mission to see Lilly. I had to forget about...the girl's car that I hit.

"Sorry," I said as I slid out of the car. She inspected the damage.

"Never mind. It was an accident, and it looks like nothing was broke," She said, and headed back into the restaurant. I took Sam out of her car seat, and headed in the restaurant.

"This way to your table," A short African-American woman said as we entered the restaurant.

"Thank you," I said as I sat down, and took a menu. She nodded, and left.

"Daddy, I'm still hungry," Sam said, impatiently. As if it wasn't obvious. She had my appetite, after all.

"Want chocolate milk, and some pasta?" I asked her. She was sitting in a booster seat.

"Can I have a cookie with it?" Sam asked. She was always asking for more food, but she wasn't fat.

"Sure," I said as a waitress came to take our orders. It was the same lady's who car I hit.

"Hello I'm…Mae. Can I take your order?" Mae said as if she forgot her name.

"Surely. We'll start with a sprite, and a child sized chocolate milk," I said as Mae jotted stuff down. She left, and I stared at the menu. What did I want? Steak? No. A hamburger? No. A club sandwich? No. Lilly? DEFINATLY! Mae...tricky question. Yes, I liked her looks, but I knew nothuing about her personality.

"Here you go. Are you ready to order your food?" Mae asked. I still didn't know what I wanted, but Sam was getting impatient.

"Yea, I'll have…salmon with seasoning, and a side of…nothing. Sam would like kid sized pasta," I said as Mae jotted stuff down.

"Okay," She said before she left. I sipped at my Sprite. Maybe, I could ask Mae where Lilly's house is. She might know the roads better than me.

"Daddy, who is your friend?" Sam asked me. She was so nosy…she had to know everything.

"My old friend from a long time ago," I said. I liked it when Sam asked me questions. I think she liked asking the questions. It was so frequent; I would get thousands of questions a day.

"Okay," Sam said. She didn't keep pressing me. That was a shock.

"Do you want to see my friend?" I asked, timidly. I hoped that I could lure Lilly to me by using Sam…if me just showing up, failed.

"Yea," Sam's face lit up with excitement. Just then, our food came.

"Here you go," Mae said as she placed the food in front of us.

"Thank you," Sam yelled as Mae walked to another table. Mae turned around and smiled. She seemed really nice. Maybe, I should go out with her. It could make Lilly jealous, or extremely mad.

"Sam, wipe your face," I said holding in my fits of laughter. Sam had spaghetti sauce all over her face. Mae walked by, grabbed a napkin, and wiped Sam's face. I was laughing, ad Sam looked confused.

"Thank you," Sam shrilled as Mae walked into the kitchen. She was a really hot and nice chick. I'm going to ask her out, later. But, what about Sam? We ate in silence. When, we were done, Mae came back around.

"Here you go," Mae said as she handed me the bill. She took out a Sharpie, and wrote her number on my hand. I took the Sharpie, and wrote my cell number on her hand. She kissed my cheek, and Sam giggled.

"Bye. I'll call you later," I said as Mae walked away.

"Okay, Bye," Mae said as she cleared our table. I paid the bill, and carried Sam out to the car.

"Daddy, was that your friend?" Sam asked as she got in her car seat.

"No, honey," I said as I buckled her into her seat. Although, I wished she was. I would find Lilly tomorrow; I was so tired. I think Sam was, too. I drove down the road in hopes of finding a hotel. I finally found one, and I checked us in. I took our suitcase, and grabbed Sam's backpack. I, gently, woke Sam, and carried her into the hotel. I found our room, and put Sam to bed. I feel asleep moments later.

**Just a filler. The next chapter will be Oliver and Mae's date. Please review and I promise to update faster.**


	7. The Date

**Uh…Mae and Oliver's date, with some surprises…on with the story!**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I was on my way to pick up Mae. Yes, we had a date. Mae was cute, and Lilly was out of my league. I had blown her off at prom. I had called up Jake, who flew out here to watch Sam. Of course, Miley came, and was willing to watch Sam. She also wanted Hannah, their kid, to see Sam again. Of course, Hailey, Jackson's kid, had to come along as well. Jackson had married 'Saint Sarah'. There were going to be three kids, and I wouldn't be the one watching them...Miley and Jake were. She also wanted to figure things out between me and Lilly. Miley was going to see Lilly tomorrow, but for now she and Jake were watching the kids, in my hotel room. I pulled into the diner's parking lot. Mae told me to pick her up here after her shift. I saw her sitting on the steps. I honked my horn. She looked up, and ran over to my car. She had on a pink tube top, a short black skirt, and silver heels. The same ones she had on the day I hit her car. Her curly hair was half tied back, and her makeup was flawless.

"Hey," She greeted me. She slid into the passenger seat. She placed her hand on my knee, and a kiss on my cheek. This felt all too weird. We barely know each other.

"Hey," I said as I gently took her hand off of my knee. She smiled, and I pulled out of the parking lot. We were going to a movie.

"So…" Mae said trying, and failing, to break the awkward silence between us. I pulled into the movie theaters parking lot. It was by the hotel, not far from the diner. I had brought Sam here yesterday, and we saw 'The Game Plan'. Sam loved it.

"What do you want to see?" I said as I parked the car. We got out, and Mae intertwined her hand in mine. We walked into the theater, and she looked at the titles. There was 'The Game Plan' which I saw with Sam. 'Good Luck Chuck' which I thought looked okay, but more as a film which you saw with your friends, not a date. 'Sydney White' looked like a chick flick, for teens. 'Mr. Woodcock' looked like a guy movie, not a date movie. 'Superbad' looked like a film that I would go and see with my buddies, in high school. 'Balls of Fury' looked like a really funny movie to watch.

"Um…I have been dying to see, 'Mr. Woodcock'," Mae simply shrilled. She looked happy to watch a 'guy movie', and not a sappy romance.

"Okay," I said. I paid for the tickets, and the popcorn. We found our seats, and sat down. The movie started, and I kept having this feeling that I knew Mae from somewhere. I had probably bumped into her somewhere. I brushed the feeling away and focused on the movie. The movie ended, and Mae stood up. She pulled her skirt down and her top up. I stood up, and walked into the lobby.

"Did you like it?" Mae asked. To be honest, I wasn't paying attention.

"Yea," I lied. We walked out to my car. We got in, and I put the key in the ignition.

"Can you drop me off at the diner? I promised my boss that I would clean up before we closed," Mae said. It all seemed like some sort of lie.

"Yea," I said. I acted like everything was fine. Like Lilly didn't matter, like I believe a word coming out of Mae's mouth, like I had no responsibilities. It felt great.

"Thanks," Mae said as we drove to the diner. I pulled into the parking lot. Mae planted a kiss on me. I found my self kissing back. I don't know what had happened, but I felt something. Mae blushed, and got out of the car.

"Bye," I said as Mae walked into the diner. I took out the piece of paper with Lilly's address. I put in her address into my navigation system. I drove to Lilly apartment complex. I walked into the many buildings, and found building four. I walked into building four, and looked for room twenty-seven. I walked all through building four, and I didn't find a room twenty-seven. I walked back downstairs, and was about to leave when I saw a hallways that I didn't go down. It had room twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, and twenty-seven. I knocked on the door, ad no one answered. I sat down by the door; Lilly had to come home sometime. I fell asleep, and was woken by my vibrating phone. It was Miley.

"Where are you? Sam is scared," Miley yelled at me. Oh…I must have fallen asleep.

"At Lilly's apartment," I said. I heard Miley gasp, but I didn't have the chance to say anything.

"You SLEPT over at her apartment," Miley shrieked. I held the phone away from my ear.

"No, I slept in the hallway," I said. I stood up, and began walking to the main door.

"Oh, she never showed up?" Miley asked me. I walked in the general direction of my car.

"No…or she didn't bother to wake me up," I said as something clicked in my head. I got in my car, and put the key in the ignition.

"Hm…are you coming home now?" Miley asked me as she, obviously, had a plan brewing in her head.

"Yea," I said. As I pulled out of the parking lot, but stopped short after seeing something.

"Okay, see you soon," Miley said before she hung up. I got out of my car, and walked over to a familiar car.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around, and came face-to-face with…

**Not a major cliffie, but still something. I didn't know how to end the chapter. I hope I did a decent job of ending this chapter. Tell me how I did in a review. That small button is your friend, and he loves to be pressed. **


	8. Just Like Old Times, Not!

**Maybe things will all be worked out…or not!**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I came face-to-face with Mae. She smiled sweetly, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Hey," I said back. Her phone started ringing. She looked at who was calling. She opened her phone.

"Hey," She said into her phone. She got into her mint green car. She talked for like five minutes. I just had the racing thoughts of Lilly, Miley and Jake, Sam, Hailey, Hannah, and Mae. My head was starting to hurt. I had having a fight in my head about which one would be better; Mae or Lilly. She got back out of her car.

"Would you like me to move?" I asked. I was standing behind her car, and my car wasn't far away.

"That would be nice because I have to go to…somewhere," Mae said. She was defiantly hiding something, and I would get to the bottom of things.

"Yea, I have to go. See you later," I said before I got in my car, and drove to the hotel. I parked my car, and ran up to my room. I knocked, and waited for a response.

"Hey," Miley said as she opened the door. I took a step inside. I heard pounding footsteps.

"DADDY!" Sam shrieked and ran towards me. I picked her up, and hugged her.

"Hey Sammy," I said just before I kissed her cheek. She clung onto me as if I was going to die.

"Daddy, your home," Sam stated the obvious.

"Yea, I am," I said before putting her down.

"So…" Miley said in a sing song voice. What was she waiting for?

"Okay, what's your plan?" I asked. I knew she as up to something, but I didn't know what.

"I'm not telling you," Miley said and pouted. Why did I break up with her? She's cute…But Lilly's smokin'. Just like Smokin' Oken…ah, that old nickname that Lilly gave me, as a joke, and it just stuck.

"Fine," I said as I sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Sam came up next to me, with Hailey and Hannah in tow, and changed the channel to Disney.

"Daddy, look it's the Wiggles," Sam said as she pointed to the TV. I smiled. Sam was adorable. Jake and Miley went into Sam's room. I heard whispers, but I couldn't understand a single word.

"I know," I said as Sam stood up, and began to dance. Hailey and Hannah soon joined her. Miley and Jake came back in the room, and joined me on the couch.

"Come with me," Miley said before dragging me into my room. She went through my suitcase, and found a purple polo. Just like the ones I used to wear in high school. She told me to change. She found my bottle of Axe. I turned around, and changed my shirt. She sprayed me in Axe. Jake was sitting on the couch talking to Mae. What the heck? What is going on here?

"Hey Oliver," Mae said. I was so confused. How did Jake know Mae? How did she figure out where I was? What did Miley do?

"Hey," I said, not even bothering to tell everyone who Mae was. Apparantly, tehy knew who she was already.

"Well, go say hello," Miley whispered in my ear, and pushed me onto the couch.

"Oliver meet Lilly…Lilly meet Oliver," Jake said before getting up, and leaving us alone with Miley. He took Sam with him.

"Hello Mae," I said. I had just confused the heck out of Miley.

"Hey Ollie," Lilly, or Mae, said. She was wearing the same silver heels that she did on our date, when I hit her car…and to our Prom.

"Who's Mae?" Miley asked. She looked so confused.

"Forget about it," Lilly said before Jake took Miley out of the room.

"You have changed so much," I said as I caressed her cheek. She put her hand on top of mine, so I couldn't take my hand off of her cheek.

"You haven't changed a bit," Lilly said before kissing me. This all felt like a dream. We finally pulled apart, and were smiling like idiots. I had been kissing Lilly, the girl I was in love with, for a week, and didn't even know it.

"About time," Miley said. Jake grabbed her arm, and pulled her back into Sam's room. Lilly giggled, just like old times. I felt my face heat up. Lilly's cheeks were pink.

"I couldn't believe that you didn't know that it was me. Oliver have I changed that much?" Lilly said in a half sad and half surprised tone.

"Lillian Mae Truscott you haven't…damn it," I said. I couldn't believe that I didn't know it was her. Was I that much of a donut? She used her middle name; I should have known that Mae was Lilly.

"You're such a donut, you haven't changed at all," Lilly said before giggling. I missed her so much. I pulled her into a bear hug, and twirled her. She was giggling like a mad woman. I put her down.

"Who's that little munchkin?" Lilly asked, she was referring to Sam.

"My kid, Sam. Her mom's Becca," I said. Lilly turned away from me, but I saw her eyes glaze up with tears. I hugged her from the back.

"I am so happy for you two, but I have to go," Lilly said as she walked towards the door.

"Lilly!" I yelled as she closed the door behind her. I didn't get to her in time. She had just left me.

"Daddy was that your friend?" Sam asked me. My eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes," I said before I started crying. Miley came over, and hugged me. Maybe thing weren't just like old times.

**Aw…don't worry next chapter everything will be worked out. I promise. Then, I will have an epilogue, and then it's all over. The little button LOVES to be pressed, so make him (and me) happy by pressing it. **


	9. Making Up And Making Out

**The last chapter, with an added epilogue! Then it's all over…**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I decided to let Lilly cool off before I tried to talk to her. I couldn't believe that she didn't even let me explain. I had fallen asleep on the chair that I pulled over by the window. I fell asleep staring out the window, into the city.

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…DADDY!" Sam said getting louder and louder each time, until she was screaming in my ear. She was shaking me as hard as she could.

"Hey…" I said in a half-asleep tone. I picked up Sam and placed her in my lap.

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" Sam asked as I looked for the clock. It read 7:06. Wow, Sam woke up early.

"How about Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake watch you? You can play with Hailey and Hannah. I am going to see my special friend," I said as I put Sam on my hip, and stood up. I walked into my room, and put Sam on my bed.

"Okay," Sam said as she ran into Miley and Jake's room. She must have been waking them up. I got into the shower. Everything seems to melt away. I got out, and dried myself. I put on my blue plaid boxers, and walked into my room. I was face-to-face with Miley.

"Are you going to clear things up with Lilly?" Miley asked, just flat out.

"Yea," I said trying to get around her, but she stopped me.

"You should bring Sam," Miley said. I saw where she was coming from, to see if Sam and Lilly interact well. If I did makeup with Lilly then we would be making out, and I wouldn't want to have Sam watch that.

"If, everything with Lilly works out, then I'll bring her back here," I said as I tried to get around Miley, again. She wouldn't let me go.

"Fine," Miley said giving up. She moved. I pulled on an undershirt and a blue button up over that. I didn't button it, incase your wondering. I pulled on a pair of my, old, worn out, blue jeans.

"Bye, Sam," I said and leaned over, and kissed her cheek. She kissed mine. I grabbed my car keys, and set off for Lilly's apartment. I sat in traffic, and saw the diner. I stopped there; maybe she was there on her shift. I pulled into the parking lot, and spotted her mint green car. I parked, sprayed some Axe, and went inside.

"Come with me?" A short redhead girl said. She took a menu, and prompted me to follow her. The diner was packed, and there was no way that I could find Lilly.

"Um…excuse me," I said as the redhead began to walk away, to a table.

"Yes," She said and walked back to me.

"Where is Lilly?" I said to the woman. She looked at me like I had three heads. Something must of clicked in her head because her confused expression left her face.

"Oh…Lilly, she quit yesterday. She said something about her past, and said that she was moving," The redhead said. I was so confused. Did I do that to her? Was she hiding from me?

"Excuse me, again…" I said as she decided to come back. She put a teenage boy in her position, and led me outside.

"Okay, I am Fiona. I used to be her best friend in the diner. Hol on...why should I tell you all of this?" Fiona said. Hopefully, she could give me the information that I needed about Lilly. Why would she move? Why would she quit? She didn't even have her information right; I never married Becca. I don't even know where Becca is. Becca abandoned Sam, and I wasn't going to do that to my daughter.

"I am Oliver-" I started; but got cut off by Fiona.

"Oh my god! You're the reason she quit, and decided to move to North Carolina," Fiona said. I pointed to her mint green car.

"That's her car, and what did I do to make her want to leave," I said. I was furious, had I been that...ugh, to her.

"Oh…she let me have it. She couldn't take it to the Carolinas. Here's her cell number, you can text her, and tell her to wait. If she asks who you are, text Fiona, but say that you are using Greg's phone," Fiona said before giving me Lilly's cell number.

"Who's Greg?" I asked, as Fiona finished the number. She gave me back my phone.

"My boyfriend…now go or you'll have to find her, again," Fiona said as she urged me to go to my car, and drive.

"Okay, thank you," I said as I ran to my car. I got in, and texted Lilly. 'Hey, don't go anywhere I have something for you' was all that I said. I began to drive, and hit traffic. Beep…1 text. I opened it. 'who r u' from Lilly. 'fiona but im using gregs phone' is what I sent back. Beep…1 new text. 'oh what do u have 4 me' is what the text from Lilly said. I drove and inch, and was stuck, again. 'u will c just don't go anywhere' I texted back. 'fine' Lilly wrote back. I did the happy dance. Lilly was going to wait for me. I was out of the traffic. I got into the airport parking lot, parked my car, and ran into the airport. I called Lilly's cell.

"Hey," Lilly said. I needed to know where she was.

"Where are you?" I said in a 'girly' voice.

"Are you sick?" Lilly asked. I almost laughed, she believed my voice.

"Yea," I said in my normal voice, but Lilly didn't notice.

"By…boarding thingy 32G," Lilly said, she must have had to look around, and figure out where she was.

"Okay," I said, and hung up. I went off to find boarding thingy 32G. I found it, and soon found Lilly.

"Oliver. What are you doing here?" Lilly asked in a ticked tone.

"To see you," I said in my 'girly' voice. She looked at me with a death glare; she must have wanted me dead.

"How could you?" She said in a hushed tone, but it still sounded like she was ticked.

"I did something with Becca, that I don't regret. She didn't want Sam, so I took custody. I haven't seen her since. I missed you, Lilly. I came out here to see you, not to vacation with Becca. I needed to see you, again. I just…don't go," I said before I hugged her. I took her luggage, and started to take it with me to the exit. I wanted her to leave with me. I wasn't leaving this airport without her.

"I missed you, too, but you could have said something earlier," Lilly said before rushing after me, to get her bags back.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen. And I am NOT leaving here without you," I said with the emphasizing on 'not'.

"I don't care about what you want Oliver; I am going to North Carolina," Lilly said in a rude tone. It hit me hard. 'I don't care about what you want Oliver…' kept repeating in my head over and over again.

"Bye," I said in a sad, small voice, and began to walk away. I stopped and turned around, for one last look. She had tears in her eyes. I walked back to her, I loved her, and I couldn't leave her.

"I thought you were leaving Oliver," Lilly said in a squeaky voice. She was holding back her tears. She hugged me, and began to cry into my shirt.

"I couldn't leave you Lilly. I love you," I said, and she lifted her head from my shoulder.

"I love you too, Oliver," She said, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Aw…" Everyone, in the crowd around us, said. They must have seen the whole thing. Lilly blushed, and I smiled. I took one of Lilly's bags, and she took the other. Then, she jumped on my back, just like old Lilly. I carried her out to my car, and we drove to my hotel room. We walked in hand in hand, and Lilly had her things.

"You got her packed and moving back to Cali with you?" Miley asked as soon as we opened the door, and Lilly had all of her things. She hugged me so hard, that I couldn't breathe.

"No…I was going to go to North Carolina, but Oliver stopped me," Lilly said smiling, and blushing. Sam came running out of her Miley and Jake's room.

"DADDY!" Sam shrieked as I picked her up, and twirled her around.

"Sam, this is Lilly. She is daddy's special friend," I said as I introduced Sam to Lilly. Lilly took Sam out of my arms, and put her in her own.

"Hi, Lilly," Sam said as she waved.

"Hey Sam. Guess what?" Lilly asked my little girl. She had on a perky smile, and I could tell that she and Sam were going to be able to get along.

"What?" Sam asked, truly wanting an answer. She was so nosy.

"I am going to live you and daddy in California," Lilly said as she placed Sam down, and kissed me.

"You are?" Miley, Sam, and I asked at the same time.

"Yea," Lilly said, and nodded slowly.

"That's great!" I yelled, and hugged her. I twirled her like I did with Sam.

"Oliver put me down," Lilly said in between her giggles. I obeyed, and placed her gently on the ground.

"Lilly, I missed you so much," I said, again. I just couldn't get over the fact, that I had her. She was all mine, and she wasn't going anywhere with out me.

"I missed you, too, Lilly," Miley said as she hugged Lilly. They had some catching up to do.

"Lilly, it's good to have you back," Jake said as he hugged her. I felt slightly jealous.

"Jealous?" Lilly asked as she and Jake stopped hugging.

"Not anymore," I said, and it caused everyone to laugh.

"Daddy…Hailey wants to know if you are going to have a baby like her mommy did. Remember, Robby?" Sam asked me. Robby was Hailey's baby brother. He was with Jackson in California, with Sarah. They had gotten married after the Rico liking Sarah, but Sarah liked Jackson fiasco. Hey, I could know things like this. After all my two best friends were girls. But, I honestly didn't know how to answer Sam's question.

"Well, Sammy…" I said, but drifted off. I always called her that when I was joking, or didn't know what to saw. I only used Samantha Lynn Oken, when she was in trouble. I didn't know what else to tell her. I couldn't say yes, and then Lilly gets mad. I couldn't say no because then Sam, or Lilly, will get mad.

"Sam, your daddy and I have to think about it," Lilly said. Sam nodded, and skipped off to where Hailey and Hannah were playing with their dolls.

"Nice save," Miley commented.

"I know, she's amazing," I said. Lilly blushed, and kissed my cheek.

"Ollie, I have a question," Lilly said as she took me into my room, and locked the door.

"What?" I asked, tentatively. I was nervous to hear what she has to say.

"Well, if…and I said if, we get married…where would we live? How would Sam adjust? How many kids would we have? Would we have a large house, or small? What will we name our kids? Will we live near Miley and Jake? Or maybe even Jackson and Sarah? How will we adjust to being married?" Lilly asked all in one breath, but I understood every word.

"If, and I said if, you want to get married I guess that we would live in Cali. Near Jake and Miley, Jackson and Sarah, and Mr. Stewart. Sam would be thrilled to have you in her life. She has already adjusted to seeing you, and she seems to like you. We could have as many kids as you want. We could name them whatever we want. Like, Smurfette or Oliver Jr. Our house could be as big or as small as you would like it. We would adjust fine because we are best friends, and we have been through everything together. Don't worry so much about your, our, future. Focus on the present," I said, answering all of her questions, and trying to calm her nerves.

"Okay, Oliver I love you, and I don't want you to forget that," Lilly said as she kissed me hard. Soon we were making out on the bed. Who knows how far we would have gotten, but we heard a knock on the door.

"Lilly, Oliver open up," Miley demanded. What could she possibly want?

"Fine," Lilly said as she brushed her hair, and straighten out her clothes. She also reapplied her lip gloss. I wiped all of the lip gloss off of my mouth, brushed my hair, and straightened out my clothes.

"We have flights book for ten pm tonight. So we have to leave in, like, a half and hour. So be ready or we are leaving without you," Miley said as we opened the door.

"Okay," We said, and I began packing my things. Lilly helped Sam, and Hailey. Jake and Miley helped each other, and Hannah. Once we were all packed, we took our rental cars back to the rental place. We then boarded the plane, and got seated. The plane took off, and Lilly fell asleep on my shoulder, and Sam fell asleep on Lilly. I had my head against the cool glass looking over the US. I must of fallen asleep looking at all of the gorgeous landscape. Gorgeous, just like Sam and Lilly.

* * *

Epilogue: (Still in Oliver's POV) 

Today, October 17th 2014, Lillian Mae Oken gave birth to our daughter, Mae Olivia Oken. Mae weighted 6 pounds, 11 ounces. Sam finally has her little sister that she wished for. Mae has Lilly's face, but my hair. I wonder's if she is going to have my appetite.

**Aw...I'm sorry, but this story is finished. ****Thanks for all of the reviews that I received during the story, they are much appreciated!! **


End file.
